Find A Way
A fanfic written by Honeysuckle. Prolouge "You don't deserve to be here, freak. Rules are rules." A tall NightWing started to speak. "And if you don't give yourself up right now, you're going to the lab." "Please, no. I'm sorry! It's not my fault I was born like this!" A SeaWing shouted. "You're damaging the society! We need good dragons to survive, and you, skinny excuse for a dragon." Anger and frustration shone in his eyes. "Don't do it! You're a monster! Isn't this at least a tiny bit crazy for you?" She started to cry. "What's crazy about doing my job? You're the crazy one here!" Don't do it Lightstopper. Don't be the monster everyone fears you are. '' Chapter One: Prison "Hey, Oceanheart, when's the last time someone fed us? I feel like I'm going to turn inside out. It's easy to tell why everyone is complaining." Her partner said. "I.... don't know. I overheard someone talking about one of us going to the lab." Oceanheart stuttered. "Well, I hope it's not me." "Shield, we have to get out. I don't want to risk it. The P.D.C.A is a horrible place to be." Oceanheart heard the tip-tap of talons as Lightstopper came near. "According to my schedule scroll, it's Oceanheart's turn this week." She felt butterflies swarming in her stomach. "Now get out of your cell, freak." Lightstopper sneered. Without waiting for a reply, he snatched the shackles and brought her out. ''Oh great. He dragged her to the lab, where a monstrous looking Trickwing was on his laptop. "Heyyyy! New victim- I mean patient today? This'll be fun!" The gray dragon exclaimed. I'm in trouble. '' "This is Oceanheart. Oceanheart, Blank will be testing on you today." He said with a smirk. "He has heard of you failing the brain test." Oceanheart gulped. "Time to get you hooked up to the machine." Blank sounded terrifyingly excited. In seconds, she was thrown on some weird-looking mechanism, and locked in its chamber. Metal started to clank. She looked down at the floors. There were little gray dots all over, probably used for the process. Suddenly, a sudden shock of extreme pain flew through her. Oceanheart screamed, and it seemed to echo through the whole building before fading out into a soft screech. It was impossible how to count how many times her heart beat. She let out a gasp for air, watching everything fade to black. ஜஜஜ Oceanheart was dreaming. ''She knew she was dreaming, but she was still alive in the real world. Oceanheart loved lucid dreaming, and she would do it all the time in prison to have fun. Not this time. Her talons clanked as she walked through a room, which seemed to be swallowed in black color. "H....Hello?" She called out to the emptiness. "Oceanheart! It's so good to see you!" Sheild flew over to his pal and wrapped his wings around her. "I'm scared. They did it on me." He looked sorrowfully into her eyes. "I'm glad you're ok. How are you here?" "I just am. I fell unconscious in the lab, and I ended up here. I'm alive, that's for sure." "You must be using your dreams to connect with me." He looked slightly puzzled as he spoke. "I think you should wake up now." "Agreed." She woke where she was before, but the burning and electrocuting had stopped. Oceanheart didn't feel right. Her mind was blank of thoughts, and she was limp and weak. Lightstopper was talking with Blank outside, and she leaned into the wall to hear their muffled conversation. She could only pick up a few words. "We have to ............. and make sure they don't escape, now that they have ................ but we won't have to worry. She won't be able to ................... and escape. Trust me, Blank. I got this." What could they be talking about? Blank opened up the top and put Oceanheart back in her shackles, and she heard the metal clank around her wrists. She was carried out by Lightstopper, and they started down the small hallway. Sooner or later, she found herself in cell, where she was a few hours ago. Shield called from his cage. "Hey! I'm so glad you're back!" The Skywing had huddled in the corner of his cell, but now he was up and greeting her. Something caught her eye that she hadn't noticed for a while. The dragon next to her, on the other side, was laying down. He didn't look right. The Sandwing's scales were tattered with the same wounds the machine gave her, but they were heavily infected. His eyes were a pale gray, almost white, and his dry tongue drooped out of his mouth. Her thoughts were coming back now. "Shield? What's with that guy?" Oceanheart asked. "Oh. Right. He was taken to the lab a few weeks ago. He's in the process of being converted." A shiver ran down her spine. "We have to get out of here. Or we'll both end up like the Sandwing." And we only have a while to do it. Chapter 2: Tunnel Oceanheart was cleaning her wounds with a wilted leaf as Shield shared his ideas. "Uh.... We could make something to bend those bars! No, maybe we could pick the lock! No, maybe...." Her ears pricked up as he spoke. "....A tunnel! Perfect!" Oceanheart drooped down a bit. "And how are we going to dig that?" He thought for a minute. "I have used my horns to break stone before." "Help, I'm stuck in a prison with a crazy dragon." She muttered under her breath. Oceanheart screamed, as a jolt of pain came back to her. "You ok?" He asked. "Yea. I'm fine. A second like that is nothing in the face of eternity." She paused for a second. "Well, it does hurt very much in the face of eternity." "You're very grumpy. Are you sure you're ok?" The Skywing was curious. "I was always overly panicked and worried with you around. This is how I am." They were both silent for a while. What am I doing? We need to get out! "Well, if you say so. There's an opening over there, " Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Honeysuckle The Rainwing)